


Sonnet

by zkdline



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom
Genre: And etc. - Freeform, Kai is a cellist, M/M, Should be lot of drama going on., mention of amnesia, mention of cheating, mention of slight!bullying nothing hard core
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdline/pseuds/zkdline
Summary: Jongin couldn’t understand what’s the meaning of the endless vague dreams he had been having. And his brother seemed to be pretty on edge lately since they landed in Seoul for his another recital.Everything sounded fishy and he was keep in the dark. Well, until he bumped into one of his former classmate during university, shocked plastered over their face.





	Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> ( so the word sonnet come from an Italian word “sonetto” that brought a meaning of little song/small lyrics. As if I haven’t gotten any more brilliant idea to name this story sonnet, hihu. My skill is lacking in naming things. 
> 
> So, I’m back with another drama. And I pretty wished this could last only two chapters, at least. Finger crossed. Being wanting to write another angst, and do hope I didn’t have any repetitive ideas when writing this with my other stories. Explain about my creativity to come out with more fresh ideas? It’s literally zero at this point.
> 
> There’s an element of cheating here. The story will be tad confusing since we won’t go through from the start. It’s like bam, you got the middle part of the burger. Later on I’ll give you the sauce, and the salad and so on. It should gradually fall to pieces. There’s a happy ending. Should be. 
> 
> Finally, happy reading. )

Jongin gasped awake, eyes blown wildly. He reaches for his chest, massaging the particular area to soothe the beating heart. The room was dark, save for the dim fairy light that illuminated against the maroon curtain on his window. Someone might have opened them, as the winds blew inside. It’s pretty windy, during the night at this time of the year, probably nearing the winter seasons. Jongin gripped onto his comforter around him into a tight grip, finally his heart beat running slow but the pain from his nightmare didn’t get to abide with the thrumming of his heart earlier. In fact, he was leave dumbfounded, blinking in the dark trying to figure what what happened.

He never remembered his dreams. Couple flashes of the dreams, and that’s just it. And he never bothered to try to remember any of its. Yet lately, strange occurrences had been visiting his blissful night, where he keep finding himself jolted awake in the middle of the night, either gasping hard for air or crying. It didn’t catch him as weird at first, shrugging it off with mere thought of a nightmare. Then it constantly occurred. Sometimes Jongin would just wake up in the middle of the night, eyes fresh from drowsiness as he stared blankly ahead, feeling so so empty that he ended up staying awake for the rest of the night.

He was growing restless. It was slowly taking a toll on him, and Jongin really wished he could go back to the usual.

These dreams happened right when Yifan announced that his next recital will take place in the a new place, somewhere in Seoul. It reeks of familiarity, but Jongin couldn’t put the puzzles together and thought that perhaps, his heart felt like that because South Korea was his hometown, where he was born and he was finally going to witness the city of his own land. Then, there was a nagging feeling that grow in the pit of his stomach when he discreetly catch the worried glances exchanged between Yifan and his brother, Joonmyeon. As if they were dreading about something.

What was more odd that the fact Joonmyeon didn’t sounded splendid at all at the news. The older’s forehead was marred with furrow lines of frown, and Joonmyeon stood up from the small room to pull Yifan out with an excuse that they need to discuss about something for a while. Jongin didn’t meant to peep, or ear-dropped any of the conversation but curiosity killed the cat, after all. Still, as he pressed his clammy hands against the closed door and leaned closer to listen, all that he could make out from the two were jumbled of words. And Yifan continuous reasons that ‘he’ll be fine. You’ll be fine and we’ll be fine.’

So, he retreated back from the door and sit back at his chair, pretending to go over the music notes in front of him, wishing that he wasn’t intrigue with Joonmyeon and Yifan’s small talk outside. It took quite a time, the both of them joined him back inside the room like there was nothing happened and continued their conversation. And Jongin, he didn’t bothered to ask.

Present, Jongin was awake in his old room. One that his brother had claimed to be his small comfort space when he was growing up as a teenager before they moved out to England. It didn’t rang any comfort, the room was so clean that Jongin couldn’t believed that he was that attentive to keep his things accordingly, since he usually like to keep his things scatter around back in England. Dismissing the sudden awakening from the long hours in the flight, Jongin decided that he could washed up and practiced his cello a little bite while waiting for the first streak of the sun in the horizon.


End file.
